


what is a girl? she is one

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It took her a long time before she actually began to consider that she maybe wasn’t a boy after all.
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trans Fiction ⚧





	what is a girl? she is one

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Yeah, basically, Fujisaki decides that maybe she isn't a boy, and that she feels more comfortable in girl's clothing. 
> 
> (A.K.A. me being mildly upset about how they call her a crossdresser rather than just up and saying she's trans smh.)

It took her a long time before she actually began to consider that she maybe  _ wasn’t _ a boy after all.

At first she had only began to dress like a girl to fit in more, since the male stereotypes were crushing her in so many ways, and it made everything feel so much easier to just hide the fact that she was one by wearing a dress. That way, she wouldn’t be mocked for being weak.

And after starting to wear dresses and going by she and her, she had felt  _ so much better _ , like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. At first, she had thought that it must just be a relief that she wouldn’t be mocked as a weak man if she hid, but as time progresses, she started to realize that it wasn’t that cause. She  _ loved _ being seen as a girl, and had never felt better, and just the thought of being seen as a male made her shiver in disgust, since that felt so wrong. She was so much more comfortable with being female, and never wanted anyone else to find out the truth.

And that had made her realize, what if she actually wasn’t a boy? But really a girl?

When she had read about a thing called gender dysphoria and being transgender, everything had just been put into place, like something clicked. She knew from the moment she read the definition, that it was what she was, a transgender girl, and not a boy.

Everything made so much sense, all the years of her just hyperfocusing on being a boy, and feeling terrible about it, it was the dysphoria. Her being told she was a “weak” boy, made her mind register that people still  _ say her as one _ , even if she wasn’t a stereotypical one. And it had made her uncomfortable beyond relief, for people to see her as a boy.

So, she began to dress like a girl, back then she believed it was so she wouldn’t feel bad if they bullied her, but in reality, it had been so that people would actually see her as the girl she really was. She loved girl’s clothing and everyone calling her she and her, it felt so right from the very moment it began. Everyone seeing her as one felt right, and she could finally live her authentic life.

So yes, Chihiro Fujisaki wasn’t a boy, but a girl, and she couldn’t be happier after she had realized it.


End file.
